


A Tartan Surprise

by dapatty



Category: Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie believes you see something new everyday and sometimes it's even in your own kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tartan Surprise

Ted is doing his usual thing where he makes the frou-frou coffee maker—the one with too many buttons, which makes the most magnificent coffee, that Crews never uses because he likes the normal, only got one button, coffee goes here, water goes there normal—work. The thing is Ted’s not in his usual Ted-getup.

“Are you wearing a skirt?” Charlie asks. Admittedly, he knows it isn’t actually a skirt. First of all, it’s too long to be a skirt and second, sometimes Crews doesn’t think before talking.

“What?!” Ted sputters, slamming a couple of mugs onto the kitchen counter. They make a hollow glass sound hitting the marble. “Charlie this is not a skirt. And you can see what I’m wearing.”

“Well, I know you’re not wearing imaginary pants,” Crews countered, somewhat childishly crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Let me rephrase, is that a kilt, a blue tartan kilt?”

“Yes Charlie, I am wearing a kilt.” Ted said with his usual tired patient voice and rubbing his brow.

Actually Ted was wearing the whole nine, so to speak; tartan kilt, bag, long socks, coat, white button up, scowl.

“I thought you were Jewish,” Crews admits and can’t help he looks confused. And sure that was probably the wrong thing to say. He tilts his head to take in the whole look once more and finds himself smiling, which only causes Ted to scowl a little more.

“A person can’t be Scottish and Jewish at the same time?” Ted asks pouring a cup of coffee and handing one to Crews and sounding this side of aghast.

“I didn’t say that. It’s just,” Charlie gestures with his free hand, “this seems like a new thing that I didn’t realize went with who you are. Scottish never entered the equation. Maybe it should have. But, I’m the redhead and,” Crews shrugs smiling sheepishly before he says something even more foolish.

Ted considers Charlie’s somewhat haphazard apology and sips his coffee. Charlie waits.

“Actually,” Ted finally says, “I’m not really all that Scottish. My great-grandmother, who’s still miraculously alive, is and it was the annual gathering of the clan and she wanted me to be there since she’s now 100 years old and can apparently order anyone to do whatever she wants.”

Charlie nods, taking it in then smiles with his blue eyes twinkling. “It’s a good look for you,” He says and winks.

Ted has the nerve to blush as Charlie leaves to go to work whistling on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> And now with shiny artwork by [](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**davincis_girl**](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/) being [here!](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/4488.html)


End file.
